Wingardium Leviosa
by sardonicjones
Summary: Ron decided to help his son Hugo with his holiday homework one day.When Hugo mispronounces an incantation, Ron decides to correct his son using the same words that Hermione had used when they were kids. Hermione overhears and their reaction surprises Hugo and Rose. (and other Ron and Hermione family moments)
1. Chapter 1: Wingardium Leviosa

"Ugh. I hate Charms! I mean what is the point of so much homework and a bunch of tests! Studying takes away my free time." exclaims Hugo.

"Don't let mum or Rose hear you. They will kill you if you ever say that to them. You know how much they love books and studying. When I was your age I thought the same. But I have to say Hugo, I quite still agree with you." Ron tells his son. "Hey what do you say if I help you with your holiday homework ?"

"Okay, but can we do Transfiguration first because I would rather leave Charms for last"

Ron gives a small chuckle. "Okay we'll do Transfiguration first"

After a while, they had managed to turn a rat into a teacup. Finally, they had to practice for Charms. "Okay so we have to do the levitation charm. Wait I think we might have a feather or something like that to practice on. Aha!" said Ron as he handed Hugo a long, thin feather." Here take this and use it for practice. I'll watch you to see if you make any mistakes. Go on."

Hugo took the feather and began practicing at once. " Wingardium Leviosa!" he said as he waved his wand franticly. It did not work so he tried again."Wingardium Leviosa!" He stomped his foot in frustration. "You see dad, its not working."

Ron had been observing Hugo as he practiced. He told him, "You're not doing it correctly. You're saying it wrong. Its Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa. Make the gar nice and long. Besides your waving is incorrect. You have to swish and flick." Hermione and Rose were walking by when Hermione heard Ron. She stopped and turned around to face Ron. She caught his eye and began laughing uncontrollably. Rose and Hugo exchanged confused glances as both their parents laughed without stop.


	2. Chapter 2: ¿ His Future Wife ?

Chapter 2: "Maybe he'll find his future wife"

It was a very busy morning at the Weasley-Granger household. Today was September the 1st , a very special day for the two Weasley children. Rose Weasley was entering her third year at Hogwarts and Hugo Weasley was entering his first. Rose who inherited her father's hair was already prepared. Perhaps it was because she also had inherited her mother's brains and personality. Hugo, on the other hand, only inherited his mother's bushy locks but his father's personality and messy habits. "Children hurry up!" Hermione their mother called from downstairs.

"What took you so long ?" asked their father Ron as they came running downstairs with their trunks.

"Oh. Well ... I couldn't find some of my things and Rose was helping me find them" answered Hugo sheepishly. They finally managed to get into the car and drive to Kingcross Station.

"Hey look they're also here" Ron said pointing to Harry, Ginny, and their children Albus Severus, James Sirius, and Lily Luna who were entering Platform 9 and 3/4.

"Okay. You know what to do right? Remember not to break any rules and always do your homework and studying before going out for fun. I trust you know that already Rose, am I right? Oh and your going to Hogsmeade this year. Remember not to waste all your money on rubbish and send us an owl once in a while to let us know you are fine, okay ?" Hermione said as she pulled Rose in for a hug. She then hugged Hugo and said "Same goes for you,okay? Do not worry you will be fine this year. I'm sure you'll make it into Gryffindor like you want to and besides your not alone. Lily is also entering her first year as well."

"Bye mum. Bye dad. Love ya" Rose said as she and Albus boarded the train. "Bye Uncle Ron. Bye Aunt Hermione" Albus said as he passed by them.

Hugo said goodbye to his mom and dad and was about to board the Hogwarts Express with Lily when Ron stopped him.

"Hugo wait." he said. "On your face. You have something." he continued. "Come here."

Hugo walked over to his dad but before he could wipe his face, Hermione was in between them, one of her hands resting on Ron's shoulder. She caught Ron's eye and said " Don't do it. Don't wipe his face. Who knows...maybe today he'll find his future wife." and then gave him a knowing smile. Ron chuckled and returned the knowing smile. Meanwhile, Harry began laughing and Ginny, Rose , Lily, Albus, Hugo and James stared in confusion.


	3. Chapter 3: How it all began

Chapter 3: _How it all began_

 _"Being nervous isn't bad. It just means something important is happening." ~ Michael Jordan_

"Ron calm down. Ron. RON!" Harry screamed as his best friend Ron began pacing around nervously. Time had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts ended and the defeat of Voldemort. Today,though, was a special occasion for Ron.

"What if she says no?!What if she doesn't love me back?!What if I mess everything up!"

"RON! Will you SHUT UP! I am sure you'll do great and I'm quite sure she will say yes." Harry said as he gave Ron an assuring smile. He pretended to be irritated by Ron's nervousness but the truth was that Harry enjoyed watching both his _friends_ look at each other with a gleam in their eyes. Harry loved playing the matchmaker between both his friends and if forced to he would also admit that he was the biggest Romione shipper and that he had been waiting for this time to come as much as Hermione had wished for it. He also found quite amusing watching Ron having mini-panic attacks.

"Okay you've got everything right? Remember to count to ten and do NOT panic. Okay go on. I think your ready." Harry told Ron. Ron took a deep breath and then apparated to Hermione's home.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I'm here for Hermione." Ron told Hermione's parents.

"Oh hello Ronald. How nice to see you again. We'll go and get Hermione. Please have a seat." they answered back. _Okay Ron. You're doing brilliant. Keep calm just like you are now_. Ron stood up from the couch he was on and began pacing around. He placed his hand in his pocket and tried to act cool and calm but something felt wrong. His pocket was empty. _Oh bloody hell. Oh bloody bloody bloody hell. How could I forget it? Oh bloody hell! What do I do now. I messed up. I forgot it! I left it back at the Burrow. Now what! Would it look bad if I ran away! Oh my Godric's. Should I run away or pretend to be sick? Whoa, stop your hippogriffs for second Ron. Wait, what? Since when do I use phrases like 'Oh my Godric's' and ' Stop your hippogriffs'. I'm turning CRAZY! No! Breathe Ronald, breathe. Just go and get it back from the Burrow and then you can continue. Yeah I like that. I'll do that._

"Hello Ron" Hermione says as she enters the living room. " Are we leaving now?"

"Er...Yes let's leave now." Ron answered nervously. They said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Granger and left the house.

"So... where are you taking me Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Oh..um..well we're going to the Burrow first because I .. er... forgot to pass on ...an ..important message to Harry from ...Ginny and it's urgent and yeah.."

"Oh okay." she answered slightly confused as the disapparated to the Burrow.

Ron left Hermione in the kitchen while he rushed upstairs to retrieve what he forgot.

"Ron! You scared me. Why are you here so early. Did you ask her already? What did she say? " asked Harry impatiently.

"I ... I didn't ask her yet" Ron answered.

"Why?"

"I...I..." Ron gave a dramatic sigh and then said " I forgot the ring."

"You forgot ...the ring...!?" Harry questioned him in between laughs

" Shut up Harry. I was nervous that's why. Well good bye and wish me luck"

Ron took Hermione out for dinner and they had so much fun. _It's time Ron. Ask her. NOW!_

"Hermione ?"

"Yes Ron?"

"Will you..." but before Ron could finish Hermione interrupted him. "Wait Ron. You have dirt on your nose. Come I'll wipe it off." she said.

"No don't. That's my lucky charm" he said

"Your lucky charm?"

" Yes my lucky charm. Remember Hermione? I had dirt on my nose when I first met you on.."

"..On the train. Yes. Of course I remember...but why would you need luck?" she asked smiling at that memory.

"For this... Will you marry me Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes began to water as she saw Ron kneel on one knee and take out a ring.

"Oh Ron! Of course I do!" she said as she hugged him tight. It had been the best day for Hermione and Ron and neither would forget that day.


	4. Chapter 4: Rats!

_**Chapter 4: Rats!**_

Ron Weasley and Hermione (his wife) were preparing for the dinner they were going to have with the Potters. "Children hurry up! It's almost time to go!" Hermione called. Rose Weasley ,their daughter, as always was ready first. She came running down the stairs and asked "Mum can I please bring Otter over so I can show her to Albus? Please mum? Pretty pretty pleeaaase?" Hermione smiled and said " If you promise to take good care of her then yes but you have to ask Hugo as well. You know it is also his cat. And also tell him to hurry up because were leaving in 2 minutes." Rose rushed back upstairs to tell Hugo what Hermione had said. "Okay but you have to let me show Otter to Lily too. Not just Albus." Hugo said when Rose asked if they could bring the cat over to the Potters. The Weasley-Granger family finally managed to drive to the Potter's home.

"Good evening Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny" saluted Rose when they arrived.

"Hi Uncle Harry. Hi Auntie Ginny" greeted Hugo.

"Hello Rose, Hugo. The children are in the living room" Ginny said. Rose and Hugo rushed inside and went to say hi to James, Albus, and Lily.

"Look Albus. Lily. We got a new pet. She is our new cat. Dad named her Otter." Rose told them as she handed over Otter so they could pet her.

"Otter?" asked Lily. "Why Otter?"

" I don't know. Dad said something about naming it after mum's patrenus or something like that" responded Hugo.

"Patronus." Harry and Ron corrected as they walked passed them to join the other adults in the kitchen.

"It doesn't matter what her name is" Lily said." Otter is still a very pretty cat."

"Yeah she's right" Albus said.

"Ooohhhh. Wait I'll be back." Lily said very excited.

"Where is she going?" questioned Hugo. Albus shrugged as Lily came in running with something cupped in her hands. She smiled widely and said "I have a pet too. It's a rat but I don't know what to name him. Maybe Uncle Ron can help me since he named Otter. I'll be back." and she went running to the kitchen. She hid the rat inside her dress pocket and then said," Uncle Ron can you pleeaasee help me name my pet?"

"Sure. What type of pet do you have?"

"A rat. Look. Isn't adorable?" Lily asked. She noticed how Ron's faced changed to uncomfortableness. "Uncle Ron? Are you okay?"

"That's Your pet?" Lily nodded and then Ron said "Are you sure it's your pet. Does it have all its toes. It's not missing one or acts funny?"

"Er.. hold him. You can pet him. He's really nice. It just sleeps and eats. Sometimes it plays." she said as she held out the rat for her uncle to take.

Ron gives a dramatic gasp and begins asking Lily questions about the rat again.

"Never mind Uncle Ron. I'll just...uh...um go and play with Hugo." Lily said and then went running back to the living room.

"Er... Ron what the bloody hell was that about?" questioned Ginny. Ron did not answer still looking shocked. "You know what? Never mind let's eat I'm hungry". Hermione,Ginny,Ron, and Harry headed for the kitchen and as they passed the living room they heard Lily talking to Hugo.

"Hugo are you sure because Uncle Ron acted weird when I showed him my pet rat."

"Yes Lily. I am sure. Dad is just afraid of spiders. He thinks they will kill him or something." responded Hugo with a sigh.

"Hmmm. I wonder why he hates my rat then"

Hugo shrugged just as Ron yelled across from the kitchen and said "Check its toes"

Lily and Hugo exchanged glances and sighed not knowing what to do with Loony Uncle Ron.


	5. Chapter 5: Camping

Chapter 5: Camping

"You ask"

"No. You do!"

Rose Weasley and her brother, Hugo, had been arguing about who should ask their parents to go camping. Neither wanted to ask for they were afraid that their parents would react oddly just like all the other 9 out of 10 times. Yet, they really really really wanted to go camping. They had even researched the place where they could camp in. Now the only thing that was left to do was ask their parents.

"But what if it gets awkward?" Hugo asks."Like the time when we asked for a pet rat"

"Oh! But don't you want to go camping!" exclaims Rose.

"Yeah but what if ... Hey I have an idea" Hugo says

" Go on"

"What if we ask them when were over at Uncle Harry's. They can't say no because they will look bad in front of guests denying something to their poor children" Hugo says feigning innocence.

"Yeah but that's sneaky-" Rose says

"But it's also strategical and you like strategy. Plus if we ask them when we are at Uncle Harry's then maybe they can support us and we could go camping with James, Albus, and Lily too !"

"Okay fine" Rose accepts begrudgingly.

AT THE POTTER'S HOME:

" It's time," Rose tells Hugo as they walk up to their parents who were chatting with Harry and Ginny.

"Mum. Dad." Rose says " We wanted to ask you a question."

"Sure Rosy. What is it?" Ron asks his daughter. All the adults turn to face her and her brother.

"We wanted to know if we could go camping." she says as nothing more than silence fills the room.

She takes it as a sign to continue. "You know we could go camping in this forest. I heard it's beautiful. It's called the Forest of Dean"

Finally, Ginny breaks the silence. "Well, that is a wonderful idea. What do you guys think?" she asks turning to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

They look at each other and then at the same time respond" NO!"

"But why not ?" Hugo asks.

The trio look at each other as memories being to flood back.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• FLASHBACK BEGINS ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Where are we?" he asked, peering around at a fresh mass of trees as Hermione opened the beaded bag and began tugging out tent poles.

"The Forest of Dean," she said." I came camping here once with my mum and dad."

Here too snow lay on the trees all around and it was bitterly cold, but they were at least protected from the wind."

-(Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pg. 364 Chapter 19)

 **Harry's POV:**

 **"Little lights were popping inside his head, and he was going to drown, there was nothing left, nothing he could do, and the arms that closed around his chest were surely Death's…." (Chapter 19 pg.370)**

 **"** **'** **After you left,** **'** **he said in a low voice, grateful for the fact that Ron's face was hidden,** **'** **she cried for a week. Probably longer, only she didn't want me to see. There were loads of nights when we never even spoke to each other. With you gone….** **'** **He could not finish; it was only now that Ron was here again that Harry fully realized how much his absence had cost them.** **"** **(Chapter 19 pg.378)**

 _Hermione's POV:_

 _" '_ _I don't care!_ _'_ _she screamed._ _' I_ _don't care what he's done! Weeks and weeks, we could have been dead for all he knew…._ _'_ _She soon reached a level of indignation that rendered her temporarily speechless…. [and] threw herself down into a chair with her arms and legs crossed so tightly it seemed unlikely that she would unravel them for several years. " (Chapter 19 pg. 381)_

 _ **Ron's POV:**_

 _ **"**_ _ **'I**_ _ **t doesn't just turn the lights on and off,**_ _ **'**_ _ **said Ron.**_ _ **'**_ _ **I don't know how it works or why it happened then and not any other time, because I've been wanting to come back ever since I left. But I was listening to the radio really early on Christmas morning and I heard… I heard you.**_ _ **'**_ _ **" (Chapter 19 pg. 383)**_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• FLASHBACK ENDS ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"But why not ?" Hugo asks.

" Because... it's unsafe to go camping" Hermione answers.

" Yeah but..." Rose tries to argue

"I said NO. It is unsafe to go camping, okay?"

"She's right," Harry says and Ron nods in agreement.

"Fine" Rose and Hugo say rather annoyed.

Once they were alone they began discussing and arguing again.

" I told you it wasn't going to work."

"Ah don't worry Rosy," Hugo says. " We'll just have to work out Plan B," he finishes just as Rose rolls her eyes at her brother's foolish determination.


	6. Chapter 6: Midnight

Chapter 6: Midnight

It was a long day for both Weasley parents. Hermione had had a long day trying to eliminate the all-purebloods law while Ron had a busy time at an Auror mission. The Weasley children, Rose and Hugo, had just arrived from a long playdate with the Potters. Now it was a bit late but the parents still wanted to spend some time with their children. "Children!Hurry up!" Hermione called. Each night, before bed, either parents would read a bedtime story for their children. Sometimes it would be a muggle fairytale or sometimes it would be one from The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Tonight, however, was The Tale of the Three Brothers. Both Weasley children settled down while Hermione and Ron pulled a little closer book ready in hand.

"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight." she began.

"Midnight" Ron interrupted her. Hermione threw him a dirty look as she repeated herself.

"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at _**twilight**_." Once again Ron interrupted her. "Midnight," he said. Hermione sighed, and then said, "There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at _midnight_." Ron grinned and Hermione gaves him a small smile and a roll of her eyes as she continued.

"In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure..." When she finished the story, she saw her children were already sleepy. She gave them a goodnight kiss as she and Ron stood up to leave them.

"Goodnight Rose. Goodnight Hugo." they said.

"Night" the both children replied. And as Hermione left their bedroom she made a mental note to **always** say _midnight_ instead of _twilight_ when reading the Tale of the Three Brothers.


	7. Chapter 7: The Annoying Girl

Hugo had ben in a very bad mood lately. It was the Christmas holidays and the Weasley-Granger children were at home trying to enjoy some family time. However, Hugo was feeling gloomy and annoyed.

"Honey, are you okay?" Hermione asks her son.

"I'm fine" he muttered angrily. Hermione and her husband Ron shared a look.

"Buddy," Ron says."Is there anything bothering you? Here at home or at school?"

Hugo sighs in defeat. He glances very quickly at his sister, Rose, who was now looking up from her book to see what was the matter. Yet he said nothing. Hermione, however, being very observant caught the glance. "Honey, Rose, will you please go up to your room for a moment? Your dad and I have to talk to your brother." Once Rose had gone up to her room, Hermione and Ron both turned to Hugo expectedly.

"So..?" they asked.

Hugo sighed once again and said," It's nothing. It's just that there is this girl in my Herbology class that is very very very annoying. She's such a know-it-all and all the teachers like her. Even Professor Longbottom. Well, he likes everyone so..that doesn't count. But he smiles when she bounces up and down her seat like a madwoman when she knows an answer. I asked him once why he smiles at behaviour and he told me it is because she reminds him of a friend of his when he went to school. But I think she is very she's a know-it-all but not like Rose is. Rose is...a good know it all because she is my sister, but Annie, she is just very irritating."

When Hugo finished with his rant, Ron gave him a smile. He began to speak," You know Hugo, when I went to school, I also met a very annoying little girl."

"Really?" Hugo asks

"Yup. And guess what? She was a very annoying know-it-all girl too."

"Really? And what did you do daddy? Did you kick her and curse her and jinx her?" Hugo asked, his mood lightening up.

Ron shook his head no and reached for Hermione's hand. "No, not really. I married that little annoying girl because she was also the most wonderful personI met"

Hermione smiled at Ron while Hugo was looking not so pleased with his dad's response.

"Wait?! Does that mean I'm going to marry Annie!? NO WAY, I'd rather kiss a troll!"

Ron and Hermione burst into laughter at their son's inference.

 **I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. (0.0)**


	8. Chapter 8: A new Pet

Hermione,Ron, and their children took a trip to Diagon Alley. The Granger-Weasley children had wanted a new pet.

"Where are we going mum?" ten-year-old Rose asked.

" To Magical Menagerie, it's where I got my cat," Hermione said.

"Oh"

The Weasley family walked in. Everywhere people could be seen. The pet store was full. When they entered many turned around to see the friends of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Mummy, why are they all staring?", seven-year-old Hugo asks.

"Oh no reason," Ron says." It's just me. They love looking at my face." The Weasley children burst out laughing.

"Sure," they said. Once the shop had cleared out, Ron, Hermione, and their children began looking around.

"Can we get a pet rat?" Hugo asks.

"NO!Not a rat !" Ron says sounding panicked. "You never know what it could really be. It could try to trick us!"

"But-"

"NO! No rats. They are very dangerous!"

The Weasley children were too confused to argue. After some time, they decided to look at the owls.

"Can we get an owl?"

"Er...too messy and besides we have a home owl already. You'll get your own when you begin Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Fine!"

"Ohh. Can we get a spider? Muggles have them."

"What?! No not spiders!"

"Then what can we get?" The Weasley children whined.

"Let's just look ? "

"Okay," they answered. After a while, the Weasley children heard their father laughing.

"Ron? Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Hey...kids..." Ron said in between gasps of breath." How... about we buy... a ..ferret? Then.. we could name it... Draco the amazing bouncing ferret."

Ron burst into more laughter. Hermione cracked a small smile at the memory. " Ronald Bilius Weasley! How rude!" she scolded.

The Weasley children just stared in confusion. After Ron had finished laughing, they finished looking around. At the end, they decided on buying a cat and naming it Otter, after Hermione's Patronus.

 **(A/N): I'm sorry for the late update.**


	9. Chapter 9

Rose had entered the living room at their home. She saw her dad, Ron Weasley, sitting on the couch reading the Daily Prophet. This is my chance, she thought.

"Dad?"

Ron looks up and sees that it's Rose. He gets up quickly to flee from the area. Rose groans in frustration just as her mother Hermione walked in to see what the problem was.

"How much longer mum? It's been two weeks already! Two weeks! "

Hermione smiles kindly at her daughter and says," Just give him some time. He'll get over it soon. You'll see." She then gets up to leave. Rose was annoyed. It had been two weeks since her father started to avoid her. Why? Well, it all started with her brother's odd behaviour ...

 _It had been a nice warm day and the Weasley-Granger children were going to go out on a picnic. After the picnic, Hugo, Rose's brother, had gone up to lock himself again in his room. Hermione had noticed this behaviour so she called in for a family meeting. Once Ron,Hugo and Rose were all downstairs, the interrogation began._

 _"Hugo, is there anything you would like to tell us? You're always locked up in your room these days. Is there any problem? At school? With friends?" Hermione asked worriedly._

 _"Yeah, mate," Ron added. " At first, it was once_ in _a while but now it's almost every day. You're not a secret vampire are you?"_

 _Hugo shook his head no. "I'm fine. Really."_

 _"You know what this reminds me of?" Ron asked all of a sudden breaking the silence._

 _'A vampire?" Rose asked._

 _" No. Well, yes but it also reminds me of Percy, my brother. I remember it was before my second year at Hogwarts, your uncle Percy would always be locked up in his room. If we asked him why he would tell us to mind our own bloody business or that he was doing school work. But then your Aunt Ginny found out it was because he had a girlfriend. So my question now is : Do you have a girlfriend Hugo?"_

 _Hugo turned a bright shade of red but did not respond._

 _"You know that if you are, we're okay with that right?" Hermione added._

 _Hugo nodded his head._

 _"You are dating someone?" Rose asked. Hugo nodded his head again._

 _"Why didn't you tell us?"_

 _"Dad would get mad at me," Hugo replied._

 _"Why would he be mad at you?" Hermione asked. Hugo sighed and then said," Because she's a pureblood and she's in Slytherin."_

 _Ron laughed and then said," Listen up both of you. I don't really care about that, you know. I'm fine with whoever you love and makes you happy."_

 _All of sudden, Rose stood up and said," I have something to announce." Everyone turned around to her expectedly._

 _Rose took a deep breath and said, " I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy." Ron stayed silent for a second before he burst into laughter._

 _"That was a good one Rose. I almost fell for it," he said in between laughter._

 _"I'm not joking dad. I'm actually dating Scorpius Malfoy."_

 _Ron stopped laughing immediately. "No Rose. You can't date him. Not a Malfoy!"_

 _"But you just said that you're fine with whoever we lo-"_

 _"No! I do not . I can't believe it, Rose. A Malfoy?! Who would have thought? You're grounded for the rest of your life!"_

 _"But-"_

 _"No Rose. No!" Ron said before he left the room. He tried avoiding Rose for the rest of the day._ Two weeks later he still wasn't talking to Rose and Rose was get annoyed. **Really** Annoyed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Yup. That's it. This is the end.**


	10. Chapter 10:

**(A/N): Hello! I just wanted to say that this story will be continued.** **Therefore, it has not ended yet. :)**

 **That's all. I will** ** _try_** **to update today.**


	11. Chapter 11: A Bad Day!

Rose was quite nervous. Today was an important day and she hoped everything would go well.

"Mum," she said."I'll be back. I'm going to Scorpius' and then we'll both come back for dinner when dad arrives too."

"Okay, honey. Don't be late and send us an owl if anything ?" Hermione replied.

"Yes Mum," she said and then left.  
Rose Weasley stood in the front of Malfoy Manor. _Take a deep breath Rose._

"Well hello, Rose. Come in," Scorpius's mum greeted her.

Rose smiled."Thank you, Mrs Malfoy."

"Don't worry hun. You can call me Astoria or Tory. I'll go get Scorpius. Be back," she said as she went upstairs.

"Hello Rose," Scorpius said as he gave Rose a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Rose blushed. "Mum," Scorpius said."We're going to _Fortescue's Ice cream Parlour_ and then we're going over to Rose's for dinner."

"Okay hun. Don't stay out too late and good luck," his mother responded with a smile.

"Thanks, mum"

******** TIME SKIP ***********

 **At the Weasley-Granger home:**

"Are you ready?" Rose asked an equally nervous Scorpius. He nodded his head. They had spent most of their time in _Fortescue's Ice cream Parlour_ arguing about whether Rose's father would like him or not. Rose opened the door and they both walked inside.

"Good afternoon Mrs Weasley," Scorpius greeted. Hermione smiled. "Same to you _Mr Malfoy_ "

As Rose and Scorpius went to sit down, Rose gave Scorpius the _I told you it was going to be easy,_ look _._ But she was wrong.

When Ron arrived, his reaction was the one that Rose was expecting. Sort of.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy."  
"Y-You're _boyfriend_? A _Malfoy_? But Rose, you said you only _fancied_ him!"  
Rose shook her head. "No dad. Scorpius Malfoy **is** my boyfriend."

Ron began turning to a shade of read and his view shifted to Scorpius.  
"You!" He said as he began his way towards Scorpius.  
Scorpius suddenly looked scared. And paler as well." Y-Yes sir?"  
"Is it true?" Ron said  
Scorpius nodded his head. Both Ron and Scorpius's face lost all color when they made eye contact.  
"Hermione! I can't breathe! Help!" Ron dramatically said. He began walking towards Scorpius in an aggressive way. "A MALFOY!" Scorpius took a couple of steps back.  
"Ron!" Hermione scolded as Rose stood in front of Scorpius as a shield. And then _BAM!_ Ronhit the floor with a thud at the same time as Scorpius did. They _fainted_!  
 _Ugh_! Rose thought. This is the worst memory ever.


End file.
